Consider a population consisting of individuals with each individual having a set of properties with each property being associated with a numerical value. One current method for visually displaying information about interesting properties of individual's uses a table with the individuals displayed on one axis and the properties of the individuals displayed on an orthogonal axis. One current method for displaying information in the table includes using text to display the numerical values and the labels for both axes.